Anbrusia
|founder = unknown |established = 1920 |country = Canada |inhabitants = Canadians |population = 30,000+ |key figures = Deklan Kayser (mayor) Autumn Springer (deputy mayor) Jackson Mitchell (chief of police) |cases = 72 |districts = 12 |appearance = Season 1 Criminal Case |agency = Anbrusia Law Enforcement Agency |precededby = — |succeededby = — }} Anbrusia is the fanmade city featured in a solo season of Criminal Case. Located in the country of Canada, Anbrusia is a city located on the west coast of the country with a plethora of different locations, ranging from joyful districts of harmony to diverse districts of economy and prosperity. In the season, this city totals up to twelve districts and seventy-two cases in the season. The Anbrusia Law Enforcement Agency is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the city of Anbrusia. Districts Anbrusia features a total of twelve districts, each with unique scenery and composition. Aeropolis Airport Aeropolis Airport is the first district in Anbrusia. It features a dark district infused with criminal alleyways, run down bars, lonely gas stations and the city's airport. As the entrance into Anbrusia, the airport district is overrun by a criminal gang named the Cobras. The criminal gang is also suspected of an illegal drug production scheme, where they're producing a drug that's causing hallucinations and in some cases, violent side effects. As the Cobras are smuggling and selling the drug to people, it's up to the team to stop them while their Chief Jackson Mitchell's past comes out to reveal secrets. Cases #1-#6 are featured in this district. Chorus Carnival Chorus Carnival is the second district in Anbrusia. It features a district with a traveling circus called "Le Grand Carnaval" with mystical card shops, amusement parks and more. The district also features a musical side with their large number of musical festivals, rock and roll bars and aspiring music studios. Cases #7-#12 are featured in this district. Bermuda Beach Bermuda Beach is the third district in Anbrusia. It features the coastal district of Anbrusia with luxuriously white sandy beaches, bustling boardwalks, cheerful party yachts, colorful bars and gorgeous villas. It also features the city's annual "Bermuda Bash", which is featured as the biggest bash of the year. Cases #13-#18 are featured in this district. Alluring Avenue Alluring Avenue is the fourth district in Anbrusia. It is featured as the seediest district of Anbrusia, featuring seedy bars, steamy nightclubs and drag shows. It also features Anbrusia's biggest romantic getaway in the area with romantic viewpoints, luxurious spas, glamorous hotels and romantic shops. Cases #19-#24 are featured in this district. Cedarwood Cinemas Cedarwood Cinemas is the fifth district in Anbrusia. It features the "Hollywood" of Anbrusia, featuring many film sets of many aspiring films and the homes, resorts and sightseeing vendors of the famed film stars. It also features a film that's catching the attention of many fans across the world that is being filmed. Cases #25-#30 are featured in this district. Utopian University Utopian University is the sixth district in Anbrusia. It features the city's most famed university, well known for the technology advancements the university has gone through, which has improved the lives of the students and teachers of the university. It also features sport rinks and courts, aspiring co-working spaces and idyllic relaxation spots. Cases #31-#36 are featured in this district. Frosty Forest Frosty Forest is the seventh district in Anbrusia. It features as the city’s mountainous and naturalistic region with peaking peaks, vibrant villages, rocky mountain trails and cozy chalets. It also features wooded woods, frozen lakes, icy forests and chilly caves, where an abundance of animals thrive. Cases #37-#42 are featured in this district. Bustling Banks Bustling Banks is the eighth district in Anbrusia. It features the city’s aspiring district of financial institutions, such as thriving banks, bustling businesses, expanding stock markets, beautiful horse racing arenas and money producing mints. It also features the local Wolf Banks Square, where the original masters of finance would gather. Cases #43-#48 are featured in this district. Innovation Isle Innovation Isle is the ninth district in Anbrusia. It features the city’s thriving haven for everything to do with technology, including scenic technological museums, scientific research laboratories, robotic and electronic workshops, aspiring engineering companies and the home of several technological masters in the city. Cases #49-#54 are featured in this district. Cassiopeia Canyon Cassiopeia Canyon is the tenth district in Anbrusia. It features a beautiful desert like canyon that features a long highway through the Canyon, as well long train routes, thriving towns and scenic canyon points. It is also known to be the home of the Canadian Agency of Space Exploration, also known as CASE, where space exploration and development expands. Cases #55-#60 are featured in this district. Crescent Capital Crescent Capital is the eleventh district in Anbrusia. As the capital of the city, the district features the city's town hall and courthouses. As the heart of the city's politics, the district also features busy law offices, political townhouses and fabled luncheon buildings. They also feature a series of tourist sights to see along with a series of souvenir shops. Cases #61-#66 are featured in this district. Poshley Place Poshley Place is the twelfth and final district in Anbrusia. It features the city's home of the rich and influential people in the city, the district showcasing their various rich and posh mansions. The district also features the Cedarwood Hall of Fame, colorful maple and fruit orchards, medieval buildings and family memorials. Cases #67-#72 are featured in this district. Navigation